


Homework and Poison

by Lovin_me_some_whump



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aliens, Homework, Poison, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovin_me_some_whump/pseuds/Lovin_me_some_whump
Summary: Peter gets stung by an alien but insists to Tony that he is fine and has homework to do.





	Homework and Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt on Tumblr for a Peter hiding his injuries fic, and this is the result. I hope it's not terrible. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

I press the spider emblem on my chest, and the suit shrinks onto my skin. I web my backpack to a lamppost and jump onto the fire escape. I breathe in the not so fresh air of Queens and start swinging through the city. It feels good to be doing patrol. "Hey, Karen, is there anything interesting going on?"

 

"Well the Avengers are fighting some aliens down on Twenty-fourth Street." The Avengers! Awesome!!!!!

 

I swing towards Twenty-fourth. I can see the battle already from over five blocks away. I spot an alien scrambling away on the ground below me. I drop down and web him to a brick wall. I get a closer look at him. Whoah! He has spikes on his arms, and his whole greenish brown body is dripping with a slime sluggishly oozing out of his body. Disgusting! He can't be more than four feet tall, but he is super ugly.

 

I turn my back to see where the battle has moved to. Then I hear ripping noise. I start to turn back around my webshooters ready, when I feel a sharp, excruciating pain travel down my back. I scream in pain. My vision whites out, and I wobble on my feet. I slowly come to my senses again and see the alien scurrying down the street on its stubby legs. I grab him with my webs and slam him into a building several times. He collapses, and I release my webs. I stumble over to him and nudge him with my foot. He doesn't move. He must be dead.

 

"I recommend that you receive immediate medical attention. Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?" Karen chirps in my ear. I can feel the blood trickling down my back. I feel nauseous and dizzy. The world is severely tilting and swaying. 

 

It would probably be a good idea to call Mr. Stark, but I don't want him to think that I can't handle myself in a fight. Besides, he's probably busy fighting aliens too. I'll be fine. Right? "No, don't call Mr. Stark."

 

"Peter, I really do think it would be best to notify Mr. Stark of your condition."

 

"I'm fine, Karen." I grunt. I'm seeing stars. "I'll tell him later. Now where is the rest of the battle?"

 

"Mr. Stark is rounding up the last few, and everyone else is heading for the quinjet."

 

"Take me to Mr. Stark." I follow her directions, and arrive at the last remnant of battle in a few minutes. Every time I swing it tugs on the wound on my back sending a searing pain through my body. 

 

Mr. Stark spots me. "Hey, underoos. Come to join in the fun?"

 

"Yeah, I was just starting on patrol, and Karen told me that you guys were fighting some aliens so I thought I'd come help out."

 

"Well we've pretty much finished here, but if you want to come back to the compound and hang out, maybe spend the night you'd be more than welcome."

 

That sounds fun. "Yeah, I'd love to, but I have to check with May first, and go grab my backpack it has my homework and clothes in it."

 

My back really hurts. It's getting hard to focus on anything. "That's no problem, kid. I'll just send someone out to get it, and have Friday call your aunt." I grit my teeth trying to focus on what Mr. Stark is saying. He must notice. "Are you okay, Peter?" His faceplate folds back so that I can see his face.

 

I really don't want to worry him besides my speed healing should take care of it. Right? "Oh, I'm fine. I caught one of the midget aliens toddling away, and it gave me a small cut on my back. My speed healing should take care of it in no time. I'll be fine."

 

He looks at me skeptically. "Alright but your getting it checked out by Bruce when we get back to the compound." I don't respond. I don't feel so good. "The quinjet's just around the block." He starts to walk in that direction, and I join him. I try to walk normally, but I stumble a little bit. I hope he doesn't notice.

 

The ride to the compound is dull. Clint starts an argument over whether it's yanny or laurel in that viral video. Normally I would join in, but I just don't have the energy to join in. I can't think of anything but the pain in my back. Fuzzy splotches have appeared in my vision. Hopefully my speed healing will take care of this soon.

 

We arrive at the compound, and file out of the cramped quinjet. Some guy walks up and hands me my backpack. I don't put it on because I'm afraid that it will aggravate the wound on my back so I just carry it by its handle. Mr. Stark gives me a concerned look. 

 

We walk into the building, and everyone meanders off in one direction or the other leaving just me and Mr. Stark. I pull off my mask. I would have taken it off before; I felt like I was suffocating, but I couldn't risk that there would be some nosy reporter around snapping pictures. I wipe the sheen of sweat off of my face. I feel really hot. 

 

"Come on, Peter, let's go let Bruce take a look at your back." Mr. Stark says.

 

"I feel fine, Mr. Stark. My speed healing has already taken care of it, and I really have to do my homework. I can't get a zero on my homework grade tomorrow. My grade is already suffering because of the whole Vulture thing. Besides, the pain meds wouldn't work on me because of the whole advanced metabolism thing." I hope that he can't tell that I'm lying. I always ramble when I lie.

 

He looks at me critically. "I really think that you should get checked out, but I will let you go do your homework on one condition." I nod." If you feel bad or your speed healing doesn't seem to be taking care of it you come get me or Bruce."

 

That sounds good to me. All that I need is some sleep, and I'll be good as new. "I will. I'll see you later, Mr. Stark." I say as I stumble down the hallway towards the elavator.

 

I lean against the wall in the elevator, and hobble into my room. Everything is spinning. I feel like I'm gonna barf. Why is my wound still bleeding? I sling my backpack onto my desk and press the spider on my chest. My suit expands and falls to the ground. I lean on my bed for support as I slide my pants and shirt on. 

 

I hobble over to my desk and ease myself into the seat unzipping my backpack and taking out my books. I open up my advanced chemistry book and try to read and can't focus on the words. Everything is blurry. It's so hot. I feel something hard hit my cheek, and everything goes black.

............................................................................................

(Tony's POV)

 

I still think I should have forced Peter to get checked out, but ge was so insistent that he was fine. I slam my screwdriver down on the table, and rub a hand through my hair. I just can't get the calibration right on the prototype for my new repulsars. Maybe I should just give up for the night, but I can't stop worrying about Peter, and working helps distract me. 

 

Suddenly my AC/DC is interrupted by Friday. "Sir, Peter seems to have collapsed at his desk." I knew he was hiding something. I should have forced him to get checked out.

 

"Tell Bruce to report to the med bay, and inform him of Peter's condition." I say as I rush out of the lab. 

 

The elevator is too slow in my opinion, but I reach Peter's room in a matter of minutes. I jog into his room, and I see him slumped over his school book on his desk. I rush over to him and grab him around his back and under his knees. He's burning hot, and warm blood seeps onto my hand. Why hasn't his speed healing taken effect? 

 

Although he is rather heavy, I mange to carry him to the med bay. I lay him down on the examination table, and Bruce jogs over and jams an IV into the crook of his arm. He orders me to go sit in the corber of the room, and I comply because he's not forcing me out of the room. 

 

I sit there for what feels like hours. My thoughts consumed by Peter and what I could have done to stop this. Bruce walks over to me and shakes my shoulder breaking me out of my thoughts. "Tony, he's going to be okay." Thank God! I sigh in relief. "The alien's slime had some sort of poison on it. The poison got introducedninto his system by the large cut on his back. If he were a normal person he would be dead." This is all my fault. I should have had him checked out when we firstbgot here. "The poison's main purposes were to cripple the body. It was designed to target motor skills, rate of healing, cognitive brain function, and eyesight. On a normal person the effects would have been blatantly evident immediately, but because of Peter's enhancements the effects didn't show up until much later. He was running a fever of 105, but now his body temperature is back to normal, for him. I was able to take a blood sample and isolate the poison so I was able to create an antidote. He will be groggy and weak for the next few hours, but he will be okay." Thank God! I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't okay. I look over at him. He looks so small and pale.

 

"Thank you, Bruce." I shake his hand, and I realize that my hand is still covered in Peter's blood. 

 

"I was glad to do it. I just hope I won't ever have to do it again." Me too. I'm going to have a long talk with Peter about hiding injuries. "The sink's over there." He says looking from my hands to the sink. I nod. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go catch some shut-eye. I have Friday set to wake me if anything bad happens, and I suggest that you get some rest too. You look like crap." I nod, and he walks off.

 

I get up and walk over to the sink. I wash my hands thoroughly then dry them. I grab a chair and pull it up next to Peter who is still asleep. I sit down and am overcome with a feeling of exhaustion. I lay my head down on the table next to Peter, and slowly drift off to sleep feeling safe in the fact that Peter is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! :D


End file.
